Poppy Pollen
by Mrs. SpockKirkMcCoyScott
Summary: Sex pollen story written for an Livejournal promp. Jim, Bones, and Spock were unaware that the pollen from the poppies would act as an aphrodisiac to them. Kirk get seriously affected, followed by his friends. *Thanks for reading and reviewing!*
1. Chapter 1

McCoy looked on worriedly.

"It appears he's past the worst of it now, Doctor," muttered Spock.

"Damn it, then what does that mean for us? How much longer will we have, Spock?" he yelled desparately, administering a remaining hypo into the Captain's arm.

They waited to see any difference. It would be several minutes before they could say for sure. Though their ways of showing compassion differed, anyone could tell how much they cared for the unconscious man on the ground before them. It was worst case scenario of mission gone wrong. It should have been so simple: land on Kronar, collect the cyrton rocks, and leave. The rocks were to be tested as an alternative power sorce for starships should anything happen to the crystals already in place. They hadn't anticipated the pollen from the planet's poppies to act as an aphrodisiac.

"I wish I knew."

Bones ran a hand over his face and through his hair.

"If this doesn't get the pollen out of his system..."

"Then at least we will know what to expect, McCoy."

"If only Scotty or Sulu or Chekov could find us here, we'd stand a chance! A man wouldn't be suffering while two more wait for the same fate."

Whether it was the pollen continuing it's course through his system or just his being worried about his best friend, he turned and punched the side of the cave they had taken refuge in. He was about to do it again when a strong hand stopped him. Bones turned to the Vulcan.

"Get your hands off me and let me grieve in my own way, in peace," he ground out bitterly, tears forming in his eyes and spilling down. If Jim died under his care...

Spock reached out a gentle hand to wipe them away.

"The logical thing to do with your hands, instead of breaking them on the granite, is to make Jim comfortable."

Bones took a deep breath. Jim had been through the ringer these past few days, going from begging for sex to make it end to a high fever that took its place, causing Jim to be delirious until Bones knocked him out. At least he seemed peaceful in his sleep...

"You're right Spock. Can you go get me our blanket?"

He intentionally said "our blanket" because that was the only one they had brought with them four days ago. No one had planned for something as unexpected as this. They found the cave shortly after they found Jim walking dazed in a patch of poppies. When they had brought him to the cave, his lust had been nearly insatiable. They had even reached a point where they would take turns trying to unwind Kirk while holding their own desires at bay, which was becoming more and more difficult to do. At the disease's peak, it had gotten so bad that at one point, Spock, half asleep on the ground, had let Kirk rub against his thigh until he came. But now, now that he was out like a light for at least a few hours, it was a waiting game.

Bones started pacing around, chewing on his thumb nail. Who would get the affects of the drug next? Him or Spock? When Spock could no longer take the frantic pacing, he stood up and walked over to the Doctor. He put his hands on McCoy's distressed shoulders.

"What, Spock? What could you possibly want?" he asked impatiently.

Feeling for once at a loss for words, Spock did the first thing that came to his mind. He kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Bones was obviously stunned and pulled back.

"Not you too now! Last thing I need right now is a pointy eared hobgoblin hocked up on hormones."

Ignoring the half anticipated insults, Spock didn't respond. He only tightened his grip on the other man's shoulders and backed him up to one of the cave walls. Being taller than McCoy made it easier to keep him pinned there. Spock started to kiss him again, the urge to feel contact and security overwhelmed the Vulcan. He needed to know that there was still life and energy, to know they still had a chance. Bones didn't fight him this time. He completely surrendered to his companion. McCoy was always getting on him about being an emotionless bastard, and he wasn't going to stop him now.

Bones raised his arms from his sides and rested them on the other man's hips, letting Spock take the lead, letting him take what he needed. It wasn't long before Spock's hands began to explore his body. He'd never kissed a man before and only a select few women; it was a fascinating experience.

He started first with McCoy's face and neck, feeling his pulse jump at an increased pace. Moving then to strong arms and warm hands. Hands that were soft to the touch, but capable. Once he started he couldn't seem to stop. He started untucking the Doctor's blue shirt, slowly tracing his hands up and down his torso. Spock didn't know whether to blame it on the poppies or to blame it on distressed circumstances. He didn't know whether to get himself back under control or to continue.

Bones swallowed hard, trying to control himself. Spock's intimate touches were unexpectedly turning him on. Just when it seemed that Spock was about to reach past his waistband, Bones grabbed his hands.

"Wait, Spock. You don't know what you're doing. It's just the drugs talkin'."

The Vulcan raised his eyes, looking into his face. In them, Bones saw that he was unsure of himself. He knew that Spock wanted to stop, but a stronger part of him wanted to continue. Both parts were waging war, making Spock unable to make a decision on his own. Bones decided to let him finish whatever it was he had started.

He reached out and touched Spock's face, rubbing his thumb in a slow circle just behind the pointed ear where his jaw ended. He could have sworn he'd heard a whimper then, but it could have just been Jim coming out of the hypo's sleep. Not needing any more assurance, Spock leaned them back again, and he continued his minstrations.

Spock picked up where they had left off, knowing that McCoy was putting his full trust in the First Officer. After undoing his pants' button, he reached one hand down McCoy's pants. If the Vulcan was surprised by the half hard length he was met with, he didn't show it. He simply cupped him and gave a few experimental squeezes. Bones let out a few gasps of pleasure and surprise, not expecting Spock to go this far.

It was then that Bones realized what he was doing. It was all Spock's plan to relax him to ensure he was clear headed enough to deal with Jim when he awoke. That and the fact that the sooner McCoy was taken care of, the less time would have to be spent worried about the pollen taking too much control over Spock himself. It was, dare he think it? Entirely logical.

Still, Bones felt gratitude towards Spock, and he leaned up slightly to place a kiss on his lips. Now that they understood each other's intentions, Spock worked the good doctor until he had him on the edge, tears forming again. Spock leaned in closer, resting his head on McCoy's shoulder so his mouth was next to his ear. He whispered encouragements he'd never expected to hear from the always serious Science Officer.

"He'll be fine Leonard---Shhh, shhh, it's alright---I'm here, I'm here---You're alright---Come for me, just let it all go..."

Bones couldn't take it anymore, and he came with Spock still muttering sweet nothings into his ear. McCoy came down from his high and back to reality slowly. Some time during all that, his hands had managed to wrap around Spock's neck, holding himself close to him as he thrust into Spock's hand. When he looked him in the eye, he was completely at a loss for words.


	3. Chapter 3

Spock stood up though, feeling that everything had been expressed and went to go sit by Kirk on the hard stone floor. After he'd gotten himself together, Bones went to sit on the other side of Jim. He knew what to say then.

"Thank you," he mutter as he gently rubbed Jim's arm to soothe him in some small way.

"You're welcome, Doctor McCoy."

"After that, I think you earned the right to call me Leonard."

"Sounds logical to me...Leonard."

Bones smirked. He was glad Spock thought so. Suddenly, Kirk began to stir and his eyes slowly opened. He was trying to focus on the two faces floating above him.

"Jim! Jim, can you hear me? Are you alright?" Bones asked urgently.

Kirk mumbled something; Bones leaned forward to hear him better.

"What? What'd you say, Jim?"

"I said, were you and Spock...kissing over there?" he repeated in a tired voice.

The two exchanged a look. Neither knew what to say: confess of deny?

"Yeah. Yeah, I thought so...Where are we though?"

"We're in a cave on Kronar. Spock and I couldn't get in touch with the crew because we lost our communicators in the field and yours is busted."

Spock spoke up then. "If I only had an alloy, like steel, for example, perhaps I could rewire the communicator and repower it."

"Why couldn't ya have realized that in the first place? Of course I got some alloys, Spock!" said Bones exasperatedly.

"At the time, when the Captain had first gotten sick, you requested that 'the cold hearted, green blooded Vulcan not speak to you about science until we reboarded the ship.'"

Bones smacked his palm to his face.

"Since when do you listen to me?"

Spock nearly rolled his eyes.

"The time we're spending arguing could be used to fix the communicator, thus saving all of our lives. Now will you give me the alloy steel or not?"

McCoy rumaged through his doctor's bag until he pulled out a pair of tweezers, hoping they would work. Spock took them from him without even looking up. He immediately started tinkering and Bones knew it was time for him to back off. Sometime between Spock making adjustments and McCoy reciting the names of human bones, he fell asleep, only to be awakened by the Vulcan shaking him awake.

"The device is ready now," Spock said with the barest hint of excitement in his voice.

All remainders of sleep banished, McCoy insisted he make the call to their ship.

"Spock to Enterprise."

"Scotty speakin', Sir. We haven'na heard from ye in a while. Any trouble?"

"Doctor McCoy and I will be fine, but the Captain isn't well. Can you beam us up?"

"O' course I can. Be only a moment!"

"Spock out."

The hopeful look Bones shot him assured him that everything really would be alright. He clapped a hand on Spock's shoulder.

"Thanks for gettin' us home. You're a good man, Spock."

"As are you, Doctor."

And with that, beams of light were transporting them back to the Enterprise and back to their home.


End file.
